


Dreams of the Spanish Countryside

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm already in hell.  I'll risk it for a few moments in heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Spanish Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> This is as AU as it gets. I fell asleep after watching The Godfather and the jest of this story was my dream. Many of your favorite characters are there, even if their roles are a bit different. Also, this story deals with some themes that are hard to swallow like spousal abuse, marital infidelity, marital rape, and murder. Please stop reading now if that makes you uncomfortable. This is the first AU I ever wrote in December 2005. A monster was created on that day.

CJ looked through the mirror at Bruno Gianelli when he walked into her bedroom. She was dressed in only her lingerie; the red sequined dress she would wear to the party tonight hung a few feet away. She focused again on herself, putting astringent on her face.

"I'm going away for two weeks." He said.

"What? You just got back from Chicago four days ago. Bruno, what is going on? Is something the matter; should I be concerned?"

"No, I'm just going away…I need to handle a few things."

CJ got up from her chair, walking over to him.

"What is going on? Where are you going?"

"The Cayman Islands. There is business."

CJ's blue eyes narrowed.

"A woman, isn't it? You're taking some tramp to the Islands! Dammit, I should have known."

"As usual, you're overreacting. There is no conspiracy Claudia; this is really business."

"Liar! You never…"

The slap sent CJ stumbling back. She looked at him with hard eyes. The tears stopped years ago.

"Don't you ever call me a liar again, do you understand me?" his voice was perfectly calm.

"I wouldn't if you were not always lying to me. Why…?"

He slapped her again, and this time CJ fell on the floor. She reached to feel her face; he had not split her lip. He knew exactly how to hit her.

"Bastard." She spat. "You really know how to treat a woman Bruno."

He went to kick her when Bill Grayson walked into the room. He was CJ's personal bodyguard.

"What is it?" Bruno asked, his wingtip still in the air.

"Mr. McGarry is here sir. He needs to see you immediately."

Bruno swung his foot back and CJ curled into a ball.

"Bruno, no!" she exclaimed.

"Get up Claudia, and get dressed for the party." He said. "Wash your damn face; I'm sure it's a mess."

He nudged her lightly with his foot and left the room. Bill cleared his throat.

"Do you need help Mrs. Gianelli?" he asked.

"No." CJ stood and brushed herself off. Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror, she knew some cold water and a bit of extra makeup would cover the red mark.

"Please Bill, just leave me be."

"Yes ma'am. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Please."

He closed the door and CJ took a deep breath. It was almost show time…how much longer would she be able to pull this off.

***

"I just don't understand why you don't indulge in a drink every now and again Leo." Bruno said as a bodyguard lit his cigarette. "You never touch the stuff."

"Someone needs to be sober when you screw up." Leo replied.

The mobster laughed. He pretended to slug Leo and Leo pretended to go down. They had been friends since childhood; Leo found solace from an alcoholic home with the Gianellis. He was practically family. When his father committed suicide when Leo was twelve, Alphonse Gianelli took 12-year-old Leo under his wing, swearing to his mother that the boy would be well cared for. He was cared for through St. Timothy's, University of Michigan, and the University of Chicago law school. He was an honorary Gianelli and no one had anything bad to say about him. Smiting the name of Leo McGarry was as good as spiting on Bruno…it was not done.

"Where is Claudia?" Leo always used a nonchalant tone when addressing Bruno's wife.

Bruno was a jealous and dangerous man. He would never kill his "brother", at least Leo was almost sure of that, but there was no need to get him angry over a harmless crush.

"Upstairs getting dressed; she should be down here by now. This silly party was her idea and she just has to make her grand entrance."

"How did she take the news of your latest vacation?" Leo asked.

"She bitched, but what else is new. Claudia always bitches. She will be fine."

"Bruno, you didn't…?"

"No." he lied. "Look, go and get her. She is probably pissed at me and I am not dealing with her shit tonight. Go on, she likes you."

"Bruno." Leo warmed.

"What? She does. She is always saying to me 'why can't you be more like Leo'?"

Leo grinned despite himself.

"Now I know you are lying. I'll get her."

Leo walked away after Bruno patted him on the back. CJ met him halfway up the stairs.

"I was just coming to get you." He said.

"What for?" she asked in a snappish tone.

"Bruno asked me to. Are you alright?"

"Dandy. How about you Leopold? Where is Loeb anyway?"

She frequently called the duo Leopold and Loeb, harmless looking but very dangerous. Leo went up another step and examined her face.

"Did he hit you? Dammit CJ!"

Bruno only called his wife Claudia, and only allowed other people to call her that in his presence. To her few friends, and always to Leo, she was CJ. She called herself CJ…it was the only way to distinguish her true self from the woman she had somehow become.

"I don't need your outrage right now." She replied. "Is it obvious? My face I mean?"

"Not to the untrained eye. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. C'mon, let's get this farce over with."

Leo moved as she walked down the stairs. He had no choice but to follow.

***

CJ stood out on the deck with her two best friends, Donna Moss and Margaret Flanagan. She wanted to stay as far away from her husband as possible tonight.

"So, when is the first date sweetie?" CJ asked as Donna lit her cigarette.

Cliff Calley was the newest associate at Leo's law firm. Donna was enamored by the charismatic New Englander and Leo set them up on CJ's urging.

"Tuesday. I think he is going to take me to Factory…it is only the hottest restaurant in the city. Hey Margaret, you and Leo should come with us. It would be a nice double date."

"Leo and I really are not that serious." Margaret replied.

"Margaret, he is a good catch." CJ said. "I don't know why he is not married yet with a house full of kids. He is smart, handsome, personable…all the things men should be. He is educated in the ways of Shakespeare and he can dance like Fred Astaire. Some woman will be lucky to have him someday. Very lucky."

"I'm not that woman, though don't get me wrong because I like him. We just don't have anything in common. He is more your type CJ."

"I'm married."

"I know, I'm just saying. Anyway, I am going out of town for a couple of weeks."

"Where are you going?" CJ asked. "Damn, I need another drink."

"I can get that." Margaret said, walking away.

CJ took hold of her arm to stop her.

"Where are you going Margaret? Maggie, look at me."

"My mom is sick. I have to go to Ithaca for a couple of weeks. Its her heart again CJ. Do you still want that drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Margaret walked away. CJ wanted to run her fingers through her hair but it was up tonight…Bruno insisted.

"Bitch." She muttered.

"What's the matter?" Donna asked.

"She's fucking my husband."

"What? CJ, what are you…?"

"Ithaca my ass. That bastard is going out of town for two weeks on business and now Margaret's mother is sick. Did you see Donna? She could not even look me in my face."

"I don't think so. Margaret would not do that to you…she wouldn't do it period."

"You think I don't know what Bruno acts like when he is fucking a woman? She may not be doing it yet, but that is what this trip is for. Take a look."

Donna looked at Margaret and Bruno standing at the bar. He wore his Ivy League smile, toying with the gold name necklace that she swore had been a gift from Oliver Babish.

"Oh God." Donna breathed. "CJ."

"That motherfucker. He can't do this to me Donna. He cannot treat me like this and sleep with my best friend. Motherfucker."

CJ walked toward the house, fists clenched in anger. She could not take her eyes off her husband and her best friend.

"A dance, Mrs. Gianelli."

Leo swept her away and onto the dance floor. That was not as easy as it sounded; he was barely 5'7" and she was 6'0".

"Let me go. Leo, if you value your life you will get your hands off me."

"I value your life a bit more right now. He has been drinking and he may not care if he slaps you in front of other people. I'm not going to let it happen tonight."

"Leo, I swear to God…"

"Please CJ, for once I just want you to listen to me. Put your hand in mine, smile, and dance. This can wait. Please."

CJ sighed, sucked up her tears of anger, and danced with Leo. Margaret and Bruno did not look up from their conversation.

***

"You knew! You knew you son of a bitch and you kept it from me!"

CJ walked into Leo's office in Manhattan on a rainy Monday afternoon, throwing her raincoat over the chair.

"I have no idea what you mean CJ."

He looked at her through his bifocals. Damn, the woman was stunning and Bruno was an idiot. She was dressed impeccably in a blue skirt, white silk blouse, and blue pumps. Her hair was in a bun and he wanted to pull it out and let it fall past her shoulders. She told him once she hated her hair long, it was much too Ali McGraw, but Bruno was adamant.

"How could you do this to me?" she turned her back on him. "God, I am so stupid. You are not my friend…you are his."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. CJ you can always talk to me."

"That is exactly what he wants, isn't it? Oh my God Claudia Jean, you're so stupid. All the time I cry on your shoulder. You probably report everything back to him."

"Never once." Leo got up from his chair. He tried to lead her over to the couch but CJ shrugged out of his hold. "Everything you've told me in confidence has remained that way. I did not become the lawyer I am by telling people's business."

"He's fucking Margaret." CJ closed her eyes. "He is fucking my best friend and you knew. You pretend to court her and you knew she was his whore. How could you do that?"

"It is not my place CJ. No matter how I feel about you."

"You are afraid of him…just like all of them."

"I am not afraid of anyone. What were you going to do if this were true? Confront him, and end up with another black eye? Every time he hurts you, I want to kill him. I could not put you in danger again. His temper is on a hair."

"So you smile in my face? God Leo, she is my best friend. Is that why you hired Cliff Calley? I saw the way Donna looked at him. Bruno is trying to isolate me; take away all of my outlets to the real world."

"I don't think…"

"There are four million women in this city. Why my best friend? Why did you play along like you were her, whatever?"

"Margaret and I did see each other for a while." Leo replied.

"Spare me."

"It is a bit hard to see her when I love someone else."

"I said spare me Leo. You just stay away from me."

She grabbed her coat to go but Leo stopped her with a firm hold on her wrist. He did not want to get rough with her.

"Get your dirty lying hands off me." She said.

"CJ, are you going to hold this against me? I did it for you."

"Bullshit! Let me go or I am screaming for Bill. He will snap your neck."

"No he won't." Leo shook his head. "Has he ever snapped Bruno's?"

"Fuck you!" her voice softened, pleaded. "Please Leo, just let me go."

"Stay here for a little while. I have some free time this afternoon and I would love to spend it with you. I really would CJ."

"Bullshit."

"Will you cut the gangster moll act. Take a deep breath, sit down, and think about lunch. You are stuck with me for two weeks…wouldn't it be better if we didn't fight. C'mon Claudia Jean, you know you hate to fight with me."

CJ sighed. She snatched out of his hold and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her. Leo ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a very long two weeks. When she was angry, it was hard to reel her back in.

***

CJ came out of the bathroom in the nude. She screamed when she saw Leo McGarry sitting in the chair with a cigarette and a Dr. Pepper.

"Jesus Leo! Get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Its nothing I haven't seen. Leaner and more beautiful than most, but regular all the same. I have to admit, I always wondered if your hair was red all over."

"Ask Margaret." CJ grumbled, grabbing her robe from the bed. She did not tie it, Bruno would have a bird if he knew she cavorted around naked in front of Leo. Just the thought made her smile.

"I never slept with her." He replied.

"Well, that makes you about the last person in New York City. What do you want Leo? It's late and I'm tired."

"I came to apologize. I really did keep it from you to protect you. He's getting rougher with you."

"The honeymoon is over." CJ said, sitting on the bed and spreading her robe so she could moisturize. "Five years, can you believe it?"

"Yeah. What attracted you to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bruno is brilliant…a sociopath actually. He tricked me into marrying him. He played the tortured intellectual, dragged by the tragic death of his brother into a life he never wanted. You know, we used to stay up all night and talk of everything, from Sinatra to Shakespeare. He really saw me coming."

CJ crawled to the other side of the bed. Leo tried his best to avert his gaze…she was naked and now smelled of rosewater and silk. God, how often did he wonder what her skin smelled like, tasted like. Bruno said she liked sex enough but was no good at it. Leo could not believe everything his friend said. He thought Margaret was sexually adventurous because she let him fuck her in the ass.

"I'll be your friend again if you share the smokes and the soda. Bruno hates when I drink soda." She said.

"Is that really all it would take?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you today." She sipped the soda, handed it back, and accepted the lit cigarette. "I sometimes feel like I don't have a soul left not connected to him. And you are right…he is getting more brutal. But that is my battle Leo."

"Is he…?"

She held up her hand. He would be gone for two weeks and CJ would not spend the whole time thinking about the shit she would go through when he got back.

"Can you make me a deal?" she asked.

"I'll do my best."

"Allow me to have a true Bruno-free two weeks. If we mention his name we are allowed to pinch each other."

"Where?" Leo asked, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Wherever we can reach."

"OK. Now you promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't lose yourself in this. There are alternatives."

"No, they're not." she replied, flicking her ash on the floor. "I will die here…resigned to my fate Leopold."

"I love you." He breathed before he could stop himself.

CJ looked at him through her smoke rings.

"I know Leo, and you are dreadfully obvious about it too."

"What? I am not."

"You are so." She smiled. "You want to make love to me, don't you?"

"God yes." He could hardly breathe just thinking about it. "I, however, have no desire to wear cement shoes. Though I doubt Bruno…"

CJ leaned over and pinched his bare arm. He looked at her with wide hazel eyes.

"Claudia Jean!"

"Bruno-free, remember?"

She put her cigarette out in his empty soda can.

"He is not the only one who can have someone on the side." She said.

"I am not going to be your revenge. It is not fair to you and it is certainly not fair to me."

CJ leaned forward, yanked Leo out of the chair, and pulled him into a kiss as the soda can clanked on the hardwood floor.

"Someone could come in." Leo hissed, trying to extract himself from her strong hold. "Are you mad?"

"No one enters this room without my permission. Bill will only come in if I scream his name and that is not the name I want to scream tonight. I want you Leo, and I know you want me."

She was kissing him again and Leo felt his resolve melt away. He did not know what kind of game she played…half the time CJ was as calculating as her husband. Still, he was sure that it was her defense mechanism.

***

CJ cuddled close, throwing her leg over his as Leo ran a hand down her hip and thigh. My God, had Bruno been wrong. The woman was fantastic in bed…better even than Leo's imagination. He had a pretty active imagination when it came to CJ Gianelli. She was athletic, passionate, and at moments tender and full of emotion. She caressed him, whispered his name, rode him hard, and whimpered underneath him when he climaxed inside her for the third and final time. Leo was not sure if the scratches and bite marks would heal, and he really did not care.

"What are you thinking?" CJ asked.

She ran her fingers through his sprinkling of chest hair, stopping for a moment to pinch his nipples. Leo did not bother to hide his gasp.

"I'm thinking that I am going to burn in hell." He finally replied.

Her joyous laugh both surprised him, and turned him on.

"What is so funny?"

"Leo, of course you are…you're a damn mob lawyer. If it is already to be so, you may as well enjoy every moment you have here."

"What about you? There was a chance for you?"

"I'm already in hell. I'll risk it for a few moments in heaven."

She tilted her chin up to kiss his mouth gently. Leo ran his fingers through her auburn hair. How could Bruno not see all that was right in front of him?

"I have to go CJ. We both know that as much as I may want to, I cannot stay here."

"Wait, don't go yet. Stay just a while longer…Leo please."

"Hey." Leo turned on his side and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. It left CJ breathless. "Don't you ever, ever beg Claudia Jean. You never have to beg with me. I'll stay a bit longer."

"Make love to me."

She pulled him on top of her, sliding her legs open. CJ sighed loudly when she felt him inside of her again.

"Lift up a bit baby." He grasped her hips, lifting and pushing inside of her.

"Oh God! Oh! Leo, it…oh God!"

This had just gotten more dangerous than Leo McGarry thought his life would be when he got out of bed that morning. He was as good as a dead man.

***

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It has been about 40 days since my last confession."

"What is the problem my son?"

"I'm in love with another man's wife. I have spent the past 4 nights, two afternoons, and one very good morning engaging in extramarital sex with her. If he ever finds out, he would probably kill me, though he would more likely kill her. I also, um, stole a paper and a pack of gum from a newspaper vendor who kept me waiting too long. Oh, and I probably committed perjury last week."

"Probably. How about we get it all out of the way my son? Forty days is a long time."

"OK. I use condoms for premarital sex, I arranged for a man to have his arm and leg broken, and his neck soon. I set up a rendezvous for a married man and his mistress, and I think I took the lord's name in vain."

"You think?" the priest asked.

"Yeah, I think. I cannot tell you what I said in church but just in case I did, I want it in the clear. Oh, and I masturbate…a lot."

"Light a candle son. Say 20 hail Marys and 10 our fathers. We should talk about this affair son; you're going to have to do the rosary and pray for guidance about that."

"There is nothing to talk about. I love her and that's it. Her husband will be back sooner than we both would like. Father, I know this sounds ridiculous, but please allow me this sin. I'll ask God's forgiveness when it is over, and mean it, but I have to have this woman."

"Does she love you too? I myself cannot condone her divorce or your affair, but is this about more than carnal knowledge?"

"I don't know. I know her husband treats her like shit…damn, I'm sorry father. Anyway, she is happy to be free of him even for a short time. That doesn't mean she loves me. I've gotten to be relatively old by never trusting anyone, especially a sad, beautiful woman. It's a nice thought, but I don't think she loves me." Leo looked at his watch. "I gotta go father. Thank you."

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen. Go with God, my son."

"I hope so."

Leo walked out of the confessional booth and stared at Claudia Gianelli. She could hardly hide her smile or the flush of her skin at being close to him. Without his consent, Leo's mind flashed back to last night. Sweaty skin, trembling bodies, the muted sounds of her whimpers as his lips and tongue drove her to the very edge of her sanity. The way she grabbed hold of his hips and cried out his name…there was nothing false about it. There was certainly nothing false about the way her body clenched his erection and sent him falling. She was so tender when she caressed him, barely touching him with her long, sensuous fingers, and kissing him with soft lips. Whispering to him how good he was and how euphoric she was…it was like heaven and hell in one pretty box.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her bodyguard Bill kept a safe distance but he would have her down in time if the trouble started.

"I confess twice a month Leo. You have no idea about some of the sinful things that run through my head."

Leo lowered his voice.

"I can venture a guess Claudia Jean. Do you want me to stay? I would love to have lunch."

"Actually I have plans this afternoon. How about I come to your office this evening?" she let her hand brush across his knuckles and Leo knew he shuddered. "Dinner, maybe? Room service?"

"Yes." He breathed.

She smiled and walked into the confessional booth without another word.

000

"Forgive me father, for a have sinned. It has been 10 days since my last confession. I've thought of murdering my husband. I've thought of murdering my best friend. I take birth control without my husband's knowledge to prevent pregnancy. I stole money from him…a lot of money. I'm having an affair and I am thinking of leaving my husband. Except that I'm afraid that he will try to kill me, the man I love, and my friends."

"How long have you been having an affair my child?"

"Father, you can barely call it an affair. I am not going to try to justify our behavior, but for the past four days I have experienced someone loving me. He treats me as you should treat a woman. He knows everything."

"How do you mean?"

"How to touch me; how to talk to me. This is about more than sex; it has always been about more than sex. The sex is new…I think I may have always loved him. Nevertheless, it's an illusion. My husband is coming home soon and if he even suspects it, it will be the death penalty with no trial. I know it is a sin father, but I need these ten days…I need to feel whole again. Maybe it will give me the strength I need to deal with being mistreated for the rest of my life, or until he discards me."

"I think we need to talk about birth control. The Bible says…"

"Yes, yes, be fruitful and multiply. I will not have his child. No one deserves to be born into what I live with. I cannot reject him; I have to do something. It may be a sin, but I think it is more of a sin to bring a child into the world knowing their lives will be dismal and knowing you could have stopped it. God gives us free will."

"Yes, but…"

"I'm sorry father. I know it is your job to tell me these things, but can you give me my absolution?"

"I think you better need to understand the magnitude of your sins my child." He said.

"You think I don't understand? I know everything is wrong. It is why I'm confessing."

"So you will continue to sin and think confession will make it all better?"

"Um, confession does make it better. Everyone sins father. Are you treating me this way because I am a woman?"

"No child. The lessons you learn are supposed to guide you to a sin-free life."

CJ smirked.

"I'm sorry father; I don't want to ever seem sacrilegious. I am between a rock and a rock nearly every day of my life. May I have absolution so I can sleep tonight?"

Sleep tonight after making the most fantastic love with Leo McGarry. Oh God, CJ quivered just thinking about it.

"Light a candle my child, and say the rosary. Also 30 hail Marys and 20 our fathers. You need to pray for guidance. Ask the lord to show you the error of your ways and the path to righteousness. It sounds to me like you have no idea how to save your soul or yourself. Confession is not here to buffer sinners from their sins. While I certainly sympathize with everything you are facing in the next ten days, this lifestyle you insist on indulging in will only lead to your downfall."

"Yes, thank you. God bless."

"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. Go with God my child."

CJ stepped out of the booth where Bill waited.

"Someday I hope to shake all this Catholic guilt." She said, kneeling and doing the sign of the cross at the altar. She lit a candle, prayed for almost 15 minutes, and went on with her day.

***

"Am I late?"

CJ sat down at the table. Donna smiled, sipping a glass of Chardonnay.

"Not really. I got you a glass of wine. Where were you?"

"Confession. Don't roll your eyes Donna; I know it is a bit archaic. I think I had a sexist priest today."

"It is not archaic, and I did not roll my eyes. I know what you go through CJ…there is nothing wrong with leaning on your faith. How are you enjoying your vacation though?"

"It is like magic." She sighed. "The sky is brighter when he is not here."

"Leo is taking his babysitter job seriously. Cliff said he told him he would hardly be in the office for the next two weeks."

"He does feel the need to keep me company." CJ said dismissively.

She trusted Donna with her life. She knew her before the reign of Bruno the Terrible…of course she knew Margaret too. Right now CJ felt she could not trust a soul, except Leo and Bill. She wasn't even sure if that was a good idea, but she needed something.

"So, how was the first date? I want to know everything."

Donna could not help the cheese grin. CJ flagged a waiter and ordered a turkey club. Donna decided on the shrimp cocktail.

"It was fantastic. He is older than I thought; almost 35. Can you believe that? He has such a baby face. He's smart CJ, and funny, and I like him. I think he's a Republican, but with my track record I am so willing to overlook that. For the first hour all he did was blabber on about Leo…I felt like I was talking to you." She laughed. "I had to shut him up."

"How did you do that?" CJ asked.

"I kissed him. Listening to stories about Leo's genius was so worth it in the end. I do like him CJ, though that has never been in my favor."

"Does he like you sweetie?"

"Enough to ask for a second date. We're having dinner tomorrow night and maybe we'll see a movie."

"Don't see _About Last Night_. I don't think Cliff would appreciate the ribbon of drool you reserve especially for Rob Lowe."

"No, I don't think he would." She laughed again. Then her face turned serious. "Have you heard from Margaret? Has she even tried to pretend she was in Ithaca?"

"No. But I am sure Bruno is keeping her busy on her knees and her back. I tried to hate her Donna, but I know how charismatic he can be…he is like Rasputin."

"That does not mean that it is OK that she betrayed you. It is despicable."

CJ shrugged. There was no way she could fully excuse Margaret, but for all she knew, her best friend was not a 100% willing participant. It would not be the first time Bruno got what he wanted by less than acceptable means. Margaret was kind, sweet, and lovable. Bruno probably whispered so much shit in her ear she didn't know which way was right. She would feel on top of the world for a while, and then discarded like a fast food bag after a binge. What she didn't know was she was lucky. CJ was the only one who had to suffer him forever. As angry as she was about it all, she had loved Margaret for almost two decades. They could make it through the reign of Bruno the Terrible.

"So, tell me what kind of fun you've had with him gone?" Donna said as lunch arrived.

CJ just smiled. The younger woman was so funny. She was hardly in her late 20s and for the life of her, CJ could never remember how they met. It just seemed like for the past decade Donna was there. She was the little sister CJ never had.

"Leo keeps me on the straight and narrow." She replied. "Well, that is not exactly true, but I am not partying all night. We have dinner, play chess, talk, I don't know, the usual."

"You're sleeping with him."

Donna had enough sense to lower her voice significantly and leaned closer to CJ. The older woman was wide-eyed. Damn Donna and her perception. Next, she would tell lottery numbers and the future American President.

"Donna, are you serious?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"CJ…I have known you since Neil Diamond was cool. You can't lie to me."

"Donna I love you like a sister, you know I do."

"You can't trust me." Donna replied.

"Donna, it's not like that." she whispered.

"It hurts, but I understand. Even your friends aren't your friends anymore. If I get serious with Cliff I will be more entrenched in this world. Just be careful honey, both of you. Bruno will cut off his balls and feed them to him."

"Leo is his brother." CJ reasoned. "He is the only person he trusts in the world."

"Even more reason that the betrayal will be crushing. Tread lightly, OK? Not that I can blame you for looking elsewhere."

"It is about more than sex." CJ said before she could stop herself.

"I know you're in love with him; you've been in love with him for as long I can remember."

"Donna, we cannot talk about this. Please."

"OK. But I swear CJ, you can always trust me."

"I know; I do. You are not the problem. He is not above brutalizing people when they have information he seeks. I will never put you in the line of fire."

Donna nodded, sipping her wine.

***

"We could run away together."

They lay in his bed, side by side, as the rain pounded the large bedroom window. It had been a very rainy July in New York. Leo traced his finger down the side of her face and CJ breathed a sigh. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to live on the Spanish countryside. Sip mimosas and have a cigarette on the veranda while the children run through grassy fields."

"Children? I thought you didn't want children."

Leo kissed her neck, moving down to nibble on her shoulder. CJ let out a nervous giggle and that made him laugh. After all she had been through, her skin was still sensitive to the right touch.

"I do want children, I think. I certainly don't want them with Bruno."

Leo pinched her and she recoiled. She slapped his chest.

"Hey, it was your rule, and you made me promise. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Leo kissed the tiny red mark on her fair skin.

"Call me stupid but I don't think you could ever hurt me." CJ replied, tilting her chin as he moved once again to her neck.

"Not unless you asked me to. And I don't think I would ever call you stupid."

Leo laid her gently on her back and moved his body between her open thighs.

"Tell me more about the Spanish countryside." He said, kissing her. "Tell me more about the children."

"Two little girls…Camille and Christina. They will be beautiful Leo; smart and captivated by the world around them. One will look like me, the other like you."

Leo thrust inside her. CJ gasped and gripped his back.

"Oh love." She whispered. "I need you."

"I'm here Claudia Jean. I'm never leaving you."

"Yes you are. This is not real; he will separate us."

"Shh. Relax baby, we have right now."

As Leo made love to her, CJ cried. They would never have children, the Spanish countryside, or anything else. They would have only have tonight.

***

"Hey. God, it is good to see you."

Toby Ziegler stood and kissed CJ's cheek. He nodded toward Bill and the bodyguard nodded back. CJ slid into the booth and put on her best smile. A server poured her a cup of coffee as she lit a cigarette.

"You look great." Toby said.

"Well that is fucking amazing cuz I feel like shit. It is good to know the outside world is not privy to that."

"What's happening?"

"Nothing. You know who is funning it up on the Cayman Islands with his latest thing. Oh wait, not just any mistress, he is fucking my best friend."

"What! Margaret? What are you going to do CJ?"

"Take it like the simpering fool I have become." She replied.

"Bullshit. You can't let him treat you this way anymore. There are ways out."

"He'd kill me before he lets me leave…you know that as well as I do. Sometimes I think if he killed me, it would be better. I'm just glad that my mother is not alive to see what I have done to myself."

"You can run." He said. "There are places that will help."

CJ sipped her coffee. She did not want to talk about escape anymore. It gave her too much false hope. She did not want to live her life on the run, always looking over her shoulder at every noise, every sound. She did not want to leave her friends and never trust another living soul for fear they had been sent by her insane husband to bring her back for the beating of a lifetime.

She would have to straighten her back and remember that she was Mrs. Bruno Gianelli for good. He was not all bad, though he was not good either. There had to be a medium, a compromise. Was life not comprised entirely of compromises anyway? Damn Leo McGarry and making her remember the beauty of everything.

"I'm fine Toby. Please, let's change the subject. Talk to me about Columbia."

"I'm still teaching; looking forward to fall semester. I've got some exciting things coming up, including a trip to Moscow."

Toby was the department chair for the Columbia University Political Science department.

"You are going to the USSR? That is terrific. When?"

"Probably February. That is not so great because it will be ball-busting cold there in that month. Still, I do not plan to turn down this opportunity because of a weather inconvenience."

"Certainly not. You can buy a babushka."

CJ laughed at her own joke and Toby smiled. He had known her for nearly a decade, had loved her everyday of it, before Bruno and the unwelcome changes in her life.

"Hey, are you still seeing Nora?"

"I am." Toby smiled at the mention of her name. "It is getting serious so I'm a bit nervous…no one wants a repeat of the Andi fiasco. I told her all about you CJ, and she anxious to meet you."

"As soon as I can Tobus, I promise."

"We should do it while he is out of town." Toby said. "Are you being followed?"

"You never know, but I don't think so. He has Leo babysitting me."

"Ah, the Doberman."

"Don't call him that. Leo is a good person. He's nice, smart, and personable."

"He lies, cheats, and probably has people killed."

"He listens to me, and always makes me smile."

"He probably wants to fuck you."

"He is not like him Toby, and you know it, you've met Leo. Say what you want, and I know you will, but Leo lives by a different code."

"The mob lawyer with a heart….who knew? There is a movie script in that somewhere."

CJ sucked her teeth, picking up her pager from her purse as it went off. Shit, it was Donna. 911. She needed a phone. She grabbed a passing server, asking for one and another cup of coffee.

"Is everything alright?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I have to call Donna."

CJ grabbed the phone and called Donna quickly.

"Hello."

"What's happening sweetie?"

"Margaret just called. She is cutting her trip short…said her mom is better. I thought you should know."

"When will she be back?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'm sorry CJ."

"For what? I knew he had to come back. Thank you for the heads up."

CJ hung up and looked at Toby.

"The trip has been cut short, maybe. Its looks like he could be coming back the day after tomorrow."

"Oh. Well you…I don't know what to say CJ."

"There is nothing to say. I can't live with this much longer and I am going to have to do something. I would rather die trying, you know?"

She smiled sadly, and sipped her coffee.

***

"Bishop, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Bishop Josiah Bartlet looked up and smiled at his longtime friend. Leo looked tired, almost haggard, but he managed to return the smile. He closed the door, kissed the Bishop's ring, and sat down.

"The Church appreciated the donation Leo."

"I'm happy to give father. I need to talk to you about something."

"OK. I can tell something heavy is weighing on your mind."

"I need to help a friend. This person is a trouble and I am the only one who can help."

"What is it?"

"Her husband beats her Jed. I mean, it's not regular, but it's getting worse. They have been married for five years and he feels now he doesn't have to hide his abuse so much. She is a smart, independent woman, and he has to keep her in line. I can tell she is ready to run but I have to make sure she is safe. She needs a place to go."

"Are there any children?" Jed asked.

Leo's mind went back to a couple of nights ago…Camille and Christina. Their little girls.

"Leo?"

"No, no children. It is just her. She has good friends but they are in as deep as she is. They love her but they can't help her."

"Oh father God, please don't tell me we are talking about Claudia Gianelli."

"Jed…"

"Bruno is a very dangerous man, and you're his brother."

"He is beating the hell out of her Jed. I want her out and she wants out."

"Are you two up to your necks in something? Leo, is your life in danger?"

"Father please." Leo returned to full business mode. "I cannot tell you too much…you're already in the line of fire with me coming here. Bruno knows you are her priest and confessor. Can you help?"

"I have a farm in Manchester, New Hampshire. It is empty year round; I spend some time there in the summer and some in the winter. It's relatively remote; I doubt the road is even on a map. If, and this is a very big if, she runs, she can stay there as long as she needs to. It might be better for her to get out of the country."

"New Hampshire is a good place to start…lay low for a while. Why don't you give me the directions, just in case."

Jed wrote the directions as Leo looked around the room. There on the wall was the picture. Jed, Leo, and Bruno…the boys outside of St. Timothy's. They had to be about 14 years old in the yellowed photo. Bruno had always been the handsome one, Leo the ingenious one, and Jed the dreamer.

"I am just trying to help her Jed." He said. "She is my friend too. She is scared, pretending not to be, and has no idea what is going to happen tomorrow. Maybe if I just let her know there is a safe place. It may ease her mind some."

"Bruno will never let her walk off whistling into the sunset. He will look for her." Jed said. "And if he ever finds out you were involved…"

"He won't." Leo took the directions and slid them into his breast pocket.

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't know, I just am. He never looks past his own nose. And to be honest, if he does blow my brains out, he just does. Keeping her safe is priority number one for me."

"You have always loved her. The farmhouse is open Leo. Be safe, and God bless."

"I hope so Jed."

***

"It surprises me that you have Chaka Khan."

CJ sat on Leo's floor dressed in nothing but a dress shirt she'd taken from his closet. When he arrived home that evening she was already there and already half-dressed. It was like a dream come true for him. She pulled I Feel for You from the jacket sleeve. She put it on the turntable and put the needle on the record.

"Why? There are things you don't know about me."

He stood behind her, handing her a vodka tonic as Through the Fire played. CJ leaned her head back against his thighs. Leo smiled, running his fingers through her new chin-length do. His mouth nearly dropped when he first saw it…she looked amazing. Her hair had been lightened from auburn to reddish gold. It was hard to describe but it was beautiful.

"Tell me Leo. Tell me everything."

"That will take a long time." He said.

"We don't have time. He will be back the day after tomorrow."

"He hasn't contacted me. Where are you getting that?"

"Margaret called Donna and said she would be back Wednesday. There is no need to keep lying to me…I know they are together on the Islands."

"I never lied to you."

Leo pulled her up from the floor, putting his arms around her.

"Dance with me." He said.

CJ smiled, closing her eyes as he held her body so close. How could she ever let Bruno touch her again after being touched by Leo? How would it be possible to stomach his grunting and thrusting after making love to Leo?

"Lets go to the bedroom." She whispered.

"Let's go to the couch."

They danced over to the couch, kissing the whole way. CJ removed her shirt immediately; felt as if their time had expired. Leo marveled in the beauty of her.

"I love you." She mumbled between blistering kisses. "Leo, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

She was naked, but he was still dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. He went to touch her but she moved.

"Where are you…?"

CJ went to her knees, pressing her open mouth on his erection underneath his jeans.

"Mmm, that's wonderful baby."

Leo lifted the shirt over his head as CJ finagled with his Levi's.

"Careful CJ, careful." He hissed as the denim brusquely rubbed his most delicate skin. "I might go soon and no one wants that."

She said nothing as she gingerly slid the jeans past his hips and down his legs. Again she was mouthing him, this time through the silk boxers. Leo raised his hips from the couch.

"Don't tease me anymore."

Releasing him from the prison of his boxers, CJ ran her hand up the length of him. Leo threw his head back into the cushions. Nibbling down the vein, he cried out and grabbed her shoulders. He felt he was a bit too rough, so he let up some, but CJ did not seem to mind. She devoured him whole. Leo McGarry had seen a large number of cocksuckers in his life, literal and figurative, but CJ Gianelli was the best. For a split second before it all went black, he wondered if her ungrateful husband had ever been on the receiving end of this torturous splendor.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she stroked and massaged his balls. How is she not choking, he thought as he thrust deeper into her mouth. He was sure he heard it smack against the back of her throat. But she still drove on and Leo felt the oxygen leave his brain as he cried out her whole name and overflowed into her mouth.

"Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean." He whispered repeatedly as she climbed on top of him.

"I will only do that for you." She replied.

The sex was hungry, desperate, and almost painful. They both knew it would be the last time though neither would say it aloud. CJ's tears were ecstasy mixed with anguish and she clung to Leo as he drove his strength in and out of her until they both screamed and exploded. Lingering inside of her, Leo dotted kisses across her face and shoulders as CJ ran her fingers through his thinning hair.

"If I keep kissing it I will never forget." He breathed.

"Promise me, promise me you'll never forget Leo."

"I swear to God. I have a friend CJ, and um, he has a safe place for you."

"What do you mean?"

She brought his face up to hers and studied it intently. Ever line, every crevice, and those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I have a friend; he is not in this world. This is not about running away and fulfilling dreams I would love to fulfill. This about keeping you safe when it gets too dangerous."

"Where?" CJ asked.

"No." Leo shook his head. "I only tell you if the time comes. But there is a safe place and you don't have to live like you live anymore."

"OK."

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"I love you too. And when he comes back, I will still love you."

***

"Hey Claudia, I'm home. Where are you beautiful?"

CJ cringed when she heard Bruno in her bedroom late Wednesday evening. Against both of their better judgments, CJ and Leo got together once more earlier that afternoon. They had lunch in Princeton, took a hotel room, and made the most beautiful love CJ had ever been a part of. Then it was all over. Taking a deep breath, CJ came out of the bathroom.

"Hi Bruno."

He came to kiss her, stopping when he saw her hair.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" he asked.

"I couldn't take it another minute…I felt like Crystal Gayle. It's just a haircut Bruno, it'll grow back."

"It's more than a haircut. You look like one of those soap opera hussies."

"I do not. That was hurtful Bruno; I like it."

"You could have asked." He grumbled.

"You were hundreds of miles away. Can I be honest and say I really wanted this and I knew that you would say no?"

"That sounds about right."

"There is still enough for me to wear it up when you want me to. C'mon honey, I really do not want to fight tonight. It is a haircut…no one expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"OK, OK, to hell with it. Maybe it will grow on me." Bruno said.

"That's the spirit." She rubbed his arm. "How was your trip?"

"Boring. I missed you."

 _Yeah right_ , she thought. _Did you get tired of blowjobs and ass sex with Margaret? How is that possible_?

"Did you?" she sat at her vanity table.

"Did you miss me Claudia?"

"I guess I did. It certainly was quiet around here."

"You're funny." Bruno sat on her bed. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Church, some shopping, volunteered at the shelter, some dinners with Leo. Oh, and I had lunch with Toby."

"Is he still gay?"

CJ lied and told Bruno Toby was gay years ago so he would not try to stop her from seeing him.

"Things of that nature do not change. He says hello."

"Bet he didn't. Come on beautiful, put all that damn goop down and come over here."

"What?"

"I told you I missed you. I want you tonight."

Wow, CJ thought, you romantic bastard you. She dropped her robe and walked over to the bed naked. Bruno smiled. She was beautiful, though a bit skinny. The woman was an Amazon, and that turned him on. He wished she were more adventurous in the sack, but his father always told him 'fuck a slut son, marry a saint'. While Claudia was no saint, she had nothing on some of the women in his life.

She moaned appropriately as he thrust into her but she never opened her eyes. Bruno grunted his usual obscene phrases, but CJ did not respond. She bit her lip, faked her orgasm, and rolled her body from under his after he came.

"Things have to change Claudia."

"What do you mean?"

"Its until death us do part…we could make it easier on each other."

"Wow Bruno, romantic." CJ replied before she could stop herself.

"See, you don't help with that mouth of yours. It is not going to be a fairy tale, no marriage is, but we should be friends."

"I don't want to be friends with someone who likes to beat me up."

"Hey, I have never…you know what, fuck this."

Bruno started to get dressed. CJ put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bruno, wait. I like the idea of us trying to be friendlier with each other. But you have to admit your faults in the difficulty in this marriage. You are not a saint."

"Yeah, OK. Get some sleep Claudia."

"I'm going to read a bit. Are you going to work?"

He nodded, kissing her.

"Goodnight Claudia. I love you."

"Goodnight." She swallowed hard. "I love you too."

***

Bruno had a new leaf for about three weeks when he and his wife had a hellacious fight about absolutely nothing. CJ ended up with a busted lip and a bruise on her face. Bruno had scratches on his face and that night she wrote her first letter to Leo. For the next six weeks they exchanged at least three letters a week, via Donna and Cliff. Those two were seeing more and more of each other and though CJ didn't feel entirely comfortable involving them, it was really the only way.

She and her husband managed to live with some India-Pakistan like truce after that. He would make occasional trips to her bedroom, but usually got it elsewhere. Margaret was back in CJ's life too, as if nothing happened. She sported a tan that was impossible in Ithaca and remained silent on the condition of her mother. She visited CJ one evening and they sat out on the deck having dinner and drinks.

"How is your mom Margaret?" CJ finally asked.

"What? Oh good. I wanted to stay a bit longer, but she pushed me out. She insisted I had my own life to lead."

"Yeah. Are you seeing anyone? Leo and I ran into Ron Butterfield outside of Factory and he asked about you. It seemed strange; I didn't even know if my best friend had a lover."

"Lover? You've been watching too many old movies CJ. Ron is nice, but he is a federal agent. He probably wants to know what I know about Bruno and Leo."

"What could you possibly know about Bruno?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "That is why it is silly to see him. I'll become a pawn in a game I know nothing about. How is Bruno?"

"He is smacking me around again. Whatever."

"What do you mean? Don't you fight back?"

"Sometimes I do, and then its worse. Bruno is volatile, angry man. He is smart, and manipulative. But he smacks around his wife sometimes. He is also fucking other women. It is my cross to bear."

"Don't sound so resigned." Margaret replied.

"I'm truly not anymore. It is 1986, I have choices. I'll be OK, the charismatic charlatan eventually falls. You should accept a date with Ron. He is a sweet guy."

"He is a cop CJ. If Bruno finds out you were talking to him he is going to be angry."

"You are the only person I told, so if he does I will know exactly who told him."

Later in her room she pulled the latest note from Leo from under her mattress. They were growing in number; soon CJ would have to find a new hiding place. There was a secret access panel in her closet but she was sure that Bruno knew about it. He probably didn't know about the loose floorboards under the vanity table.

_Dearest Claudia Jean,_

_The leaves falling are the color of your hair and the sky the color of your eyes. The breeze is your laugh and the swinging branches of the beautiful oak are your limbs. I see you everywhere and miss you so much I ache. Do you still love me baby? Can you close your eyes at night and feel my breath on your perspiring skin?_

_Love, Me_

All the letters were typed and signed that way in case they were discovered. CJ wrote hers by hand, but used block handwriting and also never signed. She sent them in her offering envelopes from church so Leo would know they were from her.

**DEAR LEO,**

**GOD, YOU ARE A MUSHY ROMANTIC SOMETIMES. I FIND IT ADORABLE AND I DO LOVE YOU. I'VE BEEN WITH HIM BECAUSE I HAVE TO BUT I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU. I REMEMBER HOW YOU TASTED ME, AND TOOK YOUR TIME TO MAKE IT BEAUTIFUL. I REMEMBER LAUGHING IN BED AND BEING HELD AS WE FELL ASLEEP. I NEED TO SEE YOU AGAIN. IT IS GOING TO BE DIFFICULT BUT I KNOW WE CAN DO IT. WE CAN LEAVE TOWN IF WE HAVE TO.**

**LOVE, ME**

On Tuesday, her lunch with Donna at Mogambo resulted in a note. CJ opened at the table over her shrimp and chicken pasta.

_Dearest Claudia Jean,_

_It is just too dangerous, though I want it too. I have hardly seen you since he returned and when I did your lip was split. I miss you baby, but as before and always, your safety, such as it is, is more important to me. I'm going to confession tomorrow and if you were there we could see each other and it would not be suspicious. I don't know how much longer we can continue this…life has to return to what we used to know as normal. You are someone else's wife and I have obligations to another. I love you so much but you know this is going nowhere unless we both make a very dangerous decision. If we can't make that decision, which I would never ask you to do, we have to move on._

_Love forever, Me_

"He is ending it." CJ whispered.

She slipped the note in her purse.

"What? Why?"

"Honestly, there is nothing to end. He is right you know. This can't go anywhere and it isn't fair to have Leo pine for me."

"You deserve happiness too." Donna replied.

CJ laughed but it was sad.

"Donna, happiness is definitely a relative term." She sighed. "I want to leave him. I have to leave him. I just have to have a plan; it is not a project to undertake without all the tools needed."

"Whatever you need from me I will be there." Donna said.

"Thanks."

"Are you really going to do this CJ?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling there are other things to consider now."

***

Leo opened his door on a chilly rainy October night, pulling CJ in. The door hardly closed and they were undressing each other. The kisses were hot; the touches leaving burns on Leo's skin. He had to have her now. How many times had he dreamed of this, only to wake in a sticky mess as fantasy and reality collided. Not tonight. Tonight he would have her; he would touch her, taste her, kiss her, hold her, feel her body tighten around his, and flood her with his love.

"Leo!" she moaned.

Her yearning and want for him overflowed and CJ arched her back. He filled her entirely, all she felt was him.

"Open your eyes baby. Come on, look at me."

She did, though it was almost painful to do so. She caressed his face as he made love to her. It was tender, emotional, and beautiful. Leo could not control the sensations as he climaxed. CJ saw the tears though he thought he did a good job hiding it.

"You have to go soon." He whispered.

"I have an hour or so." She held him in her arms.

"Yeah."

"Leo, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

He turned his body so he could look at her. CJ snaked her body around his, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"CJ? Baby?"

"Its yours." She said.

"I hate to ask but…"

"I'm sure Leo. He was not touching me then; I'm only 10 weeks. I thought about an abortion."

"CJ, no! You can't. No!"

"Bruno will kill…"

"I don't give a damn anymore; to hell with him. I have to take care of you and our baby. CJ please, please don't kill Camille."

"Leo." She gasped, holding him tighter.

They cried together and Leo got up from the bed.

"There are more options." He said.

"Yeah. I think it may be time to get in touch with your friend."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. "This is so dangerous."

"It is the only way. I don't like the idea of being pregnant and on the run."

"Not too much running baby, I promise. The safe house for a month or so and then it's off to the Spanish countryside."

CJ smiled. She called Leo back to bed with her finger.

"You really should go." He said as he climbed between the sheets.

"Mmm hmm, I'm leaving right now. In fact, I'm not even here Leo."

***

CJ walked into the house and received a vicious slap from her husband. Her shopping bags scattered everywhere and she could not help but cry.

"Bruno, what the hell is the matter with you? What the fuck is going on?"

He grabbed her hard by her wrists as the help came out to see what the problem was.

"Who the hell is he?" he shouted as he shoved her into the study and slammed the doors.

"I don't know what…"

Another slap and CJ saw stars. OK, this time bruises did not matter. He was going to come down on her with his full fury. Oh God, her baby.

"You are fucking someone else! Who are the fuck is he? I will kill the both of you! I will cut you up in little pieces and dump you in the East River you whore!"

"I am faithful to you Bruno! You cannot say the same you miserable fuck!"

He punched her and CJ screamed as she fell on the floor hard. Bruno yanked her to her feet as she groaned.

"I will teach you to give it away." He hit her twice with the back of his hand. "It belongs to me and you need to learn a lesson. No wife of mine will be a whore behind my back."

"Oh God Bruno, no!"

CJ slammed into the desk, Bruno holding her down by the back of her neck. He was brutal as he yanked her skirt up. CJ heard the material rip.

"No! Bruno, don't do this! No, please! Get off me!"

She tried to fight and his forearm came down harder. For a tense moment, CJ was sure her neck was going to snap.

"No." she sobbed. "Please God, don't do this. My baby." She whispered.

There was no way in hell she would let him rape her after all she had been through. Reaching for anything she could grab, CJ got her hands on a paperweight and went for his skull. Bruno stumbled back, a stunned look in his eyes.

"Claudia…you fucking…"

"That is the last time you will ever put your hands on me, I swear to God. I'm leaving you Bruno. You can keep your money, your empire, and all of it. If you come anywhere near me, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Pushing him as hard as she could, CJ managed to get out of the room. She ran for the front door almost faster than her legs could move. Bill was standing by the car. He nearly jumped when he saw her. She was bleeding, her clothes ripped, and her eyes dazed.

"My God Mrs. Gianelli! What happened?"

"Get me the hell out of here Bill. I have to go to Donna's. Hurry."

Bill helped her down the steps and into the Lincoln Continental. He climbed into the driver's seat and peeled off.

***

"There is a phone call for you Mr. McGarry."

"C'mon, its after seven, I'm not talking to anyone else today."

"Sir, its Claudia Gianelli."

"Patch her through. CJ?"

"Leo, I left. I left him."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"He…he…"

"CJ, what happened?"

"He beat the living hell out of me, and he tried to rape me Leo."

"Oh dear lord. The baby?"

"Donna is going to take me to the hospital. I um…"

"Don't baby. I am going to get to you as soon as I can. I'm going…"

"Leo, we need you right now."

Three men in gray suits walked into his office.

"Leo? Are you there? Leo?"

"I have to go now." He said.

"Beep Donna when you can." CJ said before the phone went dead.

"What?" Leo looked at them.

Joey Gianelli, Kenny Valenti, and Dave Blanco walked further into the office and closed the door.

"Bruno is dead Leo." Joey said.

"What! What the hell re you talking about!"

"It was definitely Graziani." Kenny said. "He was getting ready to have dinner at Giovanni's and they shot him."

"Does anyone know the details?" Leo asked.

"Someone shouted 'hey Bruno'. He turned and they shot him Leo." Joey said. "12 times, and the redhead too."

"Margaret? Oh God, is she dead?"

"She's at University Hospital." Dave said. "Once in the leg and once in the arm. She'll be alright."

"What's this about Graziani?" Leo sat back and lit a cigarette.

"We know it was him Leo." Kenny said. "He has been eyeing Bruno's territory for years. But he got the brothers involved. The brothers killed Bruno, but it wasn't personal for them."

"When you say brothers, are we talking about Robertson from Harlem or Grady from Queens?"

"Definitely Robertson. Jimmy recognized Showboat…one of the hit men. But come on, the brothers know they can't even get a foot in on the Upper East Side. I'm sure that fucking Graziani promised them a piece of the pie."

Leo nodded.

"Bring me the hands of those that killed Bruno. I don't care who the fuck it is. You have 24 hours. Are you ready Joey?"

Joey was next in line after Bruno. His father, also named Joey, was killed when his son was just a teenager. He had been next in line after Alphonse. It was because of his death that Bruno ran the family business.

"Yeah, I was born ready. Is Claudia safe Leo?"

"She is with Donna. I'll talk to her soon, go now."

They walked out and Leo closed his eyes. He lit another cigarette. Good lord, Bruno was dead. Shot 12 times, and Margaret too. Oh my God, they were free. But CJ, Bruno tried to kill CJ. For over 25 years Leo had been ingrained in this life. He'd seen and arranged things that men never should. Still, it was only the past 20 minutes that shocked him. He picked up the phone and paged Donna.

***

"Margaret?"

"Leo!"

She held out her arms but Leo stood where he was. She put her arms down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's really a blur. We got out of the car and Bruno moved me to the inside. We were almost in the restaurant and someone called out to him. He turned around and there were so many gunshots. I remember falling…and screaming. Bruno pushed me out of the way. He saved my life."

"Yeah. He's dead you know."

"I know." Margaret began to sob. "Leo, I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweet lord. Shall I ask?"

"It's Bruno's. I don't want to cause any trouble for CJ."

"CJ is free." He replied. "I need to go and see her; tell her he's dead."

"Where is she?"

"St. Catherine's. Before your little romantic evening Bruno beat the hell out of her and tried to rape her. I don't know all the details but I am sure they are not pretty."

"No." Margaret gasped. "Dammit! Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know yet. The doctor told me you are going to be OK though. Is the baby…?"

Margaret nodded. She leaned back against the pillows and let the tears fall.

"I am so sorry. I betrayed my best friend for nothing. I wish I could turn back the hands of time. I wish I…I don't even know."

"We all do Maggie. We have all betrayed someone we love. Just rest, and I will visit tomorrow."

"I'm not in any danger, am I Leo?"

"No. We do have Mikey out here all night in case there were to be trouble. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You will tell CJ that I'm sorry right?"

"Yeah. Rest OK?"

Margaret nodded as Leo left the room.

***

"Hey."

CJ opened her eyes and tried to smile, but it hurt. Leo could not return it as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm going to be OK." She whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Leo kissed her hand.

"Your face CJ. What he did to you."

CJ's right eye was half-shut, her lip was split, and there were purple bruises all over her cheeks from his knuckles. There were blue and purple hand marks on her wrists and arms from being grabbed. The back of her neck was black and blue. An open cut above her eye had been stitched.

"But I'm alive Leo, and I'm free. He is never going to hurt me again; we're free."

"What about the baby CJ?" Leo's hand found her abdomen. "Is she alright?"

"They think so…I didn't lose her. I was spotting so they want to keep me for a night to observe."

"Oh God baby, he could have killed you."

Leo walked away, turning toward the window to check his emotions. Luckily, Bruno was dead, because there was a rage inside Leo that had to be unleashed. He tried to take deep breaths.

"CJ, there is something I need to tell you. Some things have happened that I have to discuss with you."

"What's the matter? Leo, look at me."

"I can't." he said.

"You don't love me anymore." She started breathing shallow. "You're going to choose him over me."

"I would never CJ, no. Never, I swear. I have always loved you and I will never stop."

He came back to the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his, twining their fingers together.

"Then just talk to me."

"Bruno is dead."

"What! What are you talking about?"

"He was murdered this evening outside of Giovanni's. It couldn't have been more than a half hour after the altercation with you. Margaret was with him."

"Margaret! Is she alright?"

"She was shot, twice, but superficial wounds really. CJ, she's pregnant with Bruno's child."

"She is no better than me. I'm pregnant with your child."

"But…you love me, right?"

CJ tried to smile again.

"I love you so much."

Leo could hardly hide his sigh of relief. He tenderly touched her bruises and CJ flinched. She was still in a lot of pain and they were only able to give her regular pain pills because of her pregnancy.

"They will heal Leo; I will heal. Can you please just put your arms around me?"

Leo nodded, wrapping her in his embrace and thanking God. She and the baby were safe, they were safe, and it was over.

***

CJ dumped her jewelry box on the bed, rummaging through for the things she wanted to keep and what would go in her safety deposit box.

"Hey."

CJ jumped a bit, looking at her best friend standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I am surprised you got in…the place is tied down like Fort Knox."

Bruno's funeral was earlier that afternoon. Theo Graziani and Jeff Robertson were already dead and the negotiating of the territories had begun. It would be split up as amicably as possible but surely other people would die. Joey was running the family now and wanted to make it at least 50% legit, putting a lot of money into legal ventures like stocks and hotels. The Mafia was changing.

"Well, I um, I wanted to see how you were doing. My God, look at your face."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Healing well. Good God, I am so sorry CJ."

She held up her hand.

"Don't. I don't want to have this conversation, ever. Leo tells me you're pregnant."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the baby. There is still time to make that decision."

"I hope you won't do that on my account. You will be well taken care of, I've made sure and I think I would be a good mother."

"Yeah, I guess. I hear you're expecting too." Margaret said smiling.

"Yeah. That's why they all think it better if I leave town. No one wants anything bad to happen to Bruno's baby. This is not his baby; it is my baby."

"Am I ever going to be able to apologize?"

"Maggie, I won't let him come between us. Its just too fresh for me right now; I need time. OK?"

"Where are you going?" Margaret asked.

"Abroad, that is all I know right now. Leo handled all the arrangements. I will call or write when I settle. I better get back to this. It was good of you to stop by."

Margaret nodded, going to leave. She turned around.

"I'm going out with Ron Butterfield this weekend. Cats is in town and he asked me to go. I think it will be fun."

CJ laughed. It was a good laugh and it was genuine.

"Cats? " she asked. "Sounds like a good time. I told you he is a good guy."

"Yeah. CJ, I don't want us to ever not be friends. I don't want you to smile in my face and say vicious things about me behind my back. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose that. I made a big mistake."

"I made a big mistake too. Time, Margaret, I'm going to need time. You are too, you just don't know it yet. I promise to call when I get to where I'm going. Have a great time this weekend."

***

Toby Ziegler pulled the letters from his university mailbox and walked into his office. He struggled for a moment with his books, files, letters, and coffee cup. He managed to get everything settled on his desk. He opened the letter and just smiled. It had been so many months; he had no idea if she was safe or not.

_Dear Tobus,_

_I'm sorry it took so long to get to you but settling in is busy work. I'm almost eight months pregnant now…really the size of a house. Leo and I were married on a mountainside in Wales a few months ago and I've enclosed pictures. I wanted everyone to be there but we didn't feel quite safe yet. Joey says everything is fine and that neither of us is in danger. Leo retired and no one thinks he had anything to do with the hit on Graziani. I don't know if he had anything to do with it and I don't care. I still look over my shoulder everyday but Joey assures us that we are safe. Leo told him I lost Bruno's baby and we both prayed against bad karma, but things are fine._

_Anyway, we are in London now, but I dream of Spain. How was Moscow? Did you buy that babushka; did you keep that cute baldhead of yours warm? I miss New York City but I seriously doubt I will ever permanently return. Europe is fantastic and I am almost afraid to say I am happy because I wait for the other shoe to drop. Hope to hear from you soon…I need to talk to people who really know me. Give my love to Nora, and David, and the whole Ziegler clan. You and David better be speaking. I love you, miss you, and can't wait to hear from you. I promise that we will see each other soon._

_Love always, CJ_

Toby folded the letter, placing it back in the envelope. She was alright. London, huh, wait until they got a hold of CJ Gianelli. Wait, it would be McGarry now, wouldn't it? Toby was sure that if he got a letter that Margaret and Donna did too…at least Donna. He'd better call her to make sure that she knew things were alright. It was time to move on. The reign of Bruno the Terrible had ended.

***

"Wake up Mrs. McGarry."

CJ sighed when she felt Leo's lips softly brush her own. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his full wattage grin.

"Hi." She said in a drowsy tone.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello love. I have just seen our daughter and she is absolutely beautiful."

"She is the image of her daddy. How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour or so. I called everyone to let them know. Donna and Cliff are flying out tomorrow; they should be here by dusk."

CJ could not wait to see her. They left New York City in October and now it was April. It had been hard for her, and Leo too, living in a city with no friends or family. Leo worked in international banking and CJ had been waiting to have the baby.

"How is Margaret?" she asked.

"Donna said she is still with Ron and very happy. She didn't keep the baby…I think it was for the best."

"She wanted to sever all ties with that world and I for one cannot blame her. God Leo, we have a baby. We have our Camille."

"I love you Claudia Jean."

He kissed her and caressed her face.

"You know, it is time to really make our life here. There are wonderful PR firms for you, and there is the promise of travel and parties."

CJ nodded. She didn't want all of that. She wanted peace, and dinners at the kitchen table. She wanted her and Leo's family, starting with Camille. Camille Darian McGarry. CJ knew she would not be the last child of the union.

"Leo, can you see if the nurse will bring her in. I haven't seen her since she was born and I want her close. I really want to hold her."

"OK baby." He could not stop smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too Leo."

This was almost too good to be true. CJ loved him, and they were happy. No one would ever hurt her again. The dream of the Spanish countryside was right within their grasp.

***


End file.
